


The Grass Is Always Greener

by kisahawklin



Series: Alexander drabbles and shorts [13]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-19
Updated: 2005-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hephaistion and Bagoas have a little chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grass Is Always Greener

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamer46](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dreamer46).



Bagoas crossed the room silently, putting out the lamps next to Alexander’s bed. The king and Hephaistion were entwined, Alexander half draped across the chest of his companion. Bagoas sighed and put out the final lamp, allowing the darkness to swallow them.

He went back to his pallet and stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. An hour or more later, he heard the doors to the bedchamber creak open and immediately stood to get whatever Alexander might need. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust enough to recognize Hephaistion standing in front of him.

He bowed low, hoping the movement would catch Hephaistion’s eye and he would not have to address him directly nor look like he had been sneaking around.

Hephaistion did notice and dismissed him just as quickly. Bagoas bowed at the gesture and returned to his pallet. He sat up, watching Hephaistion, wrestling with himself. After several moments, he poured some wine and brought it to Hephaistion.

"Master," he said as he approached. Hephaistion turned and looked from Bagoas’s eyes to the goblet he was carrying.

"You don’t need to wait on me, Bagoas. It is Alexander that requires your services."

Bagoas bowed and backed away, blushing.

"Dammit, Bagoas. It was not meant to hurt your feelings but to free you from whatever obligation you feel you have toward me."

Bagoas nodded and kept his eyes down. Hephaistion stood up and it took all the strength Bagoas had to not step back as Hephaistion approached. Hephaistion grabbed his chin and lifted his head, eventually forcing Bagoas to look him in the eyes.

"You are a sweet thing, aren’t you? I knew from the first Alexander would take to you." Bagoas tried to look down but Hephaistion held his chin firm. "I don’t dislike you, and I’m not going to hurt you. We are a rough people, Bagoas. I speak plainly and you mustn’t take it so personally."

Hephaistion released his chin and Bagoas nodded and looked down. Hephaistion sighed. "I don’t know what else to say to you. Surely you understand it is Alexander I care for, that I do everything for his benefit?" Bagoas nodded. _As do I_.

"Have you nothing to say to me? Alexander says you speak, though I have my doubts."

Bagoas nodded and Hephaistion stared at him.

"Alskander love Phaistion. I must serve Phaistion as Alskander."

Hephaistion slammed his fist on the table and Bagoas jumped. "No, you do not. If I have equal authority over you as Alexander, then you must listen to me when I tell you I do not wish you to serve me. You take good care of Alexander. It endears you to me. You need do nothing else to receive my favor. Do you understand?"

Bagoas nodded.

"Will you obey me in this?"

Bagoas looked up, unable to agree. "Alskander says…"

"Bugger Alexander. If he asks you, tell him I ordered it. He does not understand why I can’t have you serve me, but he will respect my wishes."

Bagoas nodded and lowered his eyes again.

"Phaistion?"

Hephaistion looked at Bagoas, uncertain if he had actually heard the boy say anything. "Yes, Bagoas?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why not serve you?"

Hephaistion turned away from the boy, and Bagoas glanced up, wondering if he had somehow caused offense.

"You have something I dearly desire. I try not to be jealous, but having you near is a constant reminder."

Bagoas stepped forward, unsure of what he could have that Hephaistion could desire.

"Alskander love Phaistion."

Hephaistion turned toward Bagoas. "Yes." At the confusion in the boy’s eyes, he elaborated. "I have such little time with him, Bagoas. I dare not sleep to miss any of it. You are his constant companion."

"But Alskander love Phaistion."

Hephaistion stood and gathered the boy in his arms. "Yes. I suppose we both desire what the other has." He placed a kiss on top of Bagoas’s head. "Sleep, boy. You are in Alexander’s affections, and you have time. You have so much time."


End file.
